The Human race first strike
by wolfkid23
Summary: The world we live is no more we now live in a constant war against the aliens their is only one hope to ending it... we must find and kill the main queen alien to end this... or the human race will end.
1. prologe

It's the middle of the night and SSgt. La'Quayrius "Q" portis and his team is sent to sector 12 of all places to rescue some high ranking officials' and there body guards who are being overrun by drones and a few warriors that stop their convoy. SSgt. Q was if you could believe it a sixteen year old that only been in for almost one years he stood at 5'5, about 127 lb., had short black hair, and a well muscular build for a sixteen year old he was streamlined as his friends would say not to muscular just enough for the job.

Him and his team was just dispatched to the current location on their ship once landed him, Sgt. Dave Conners, Cpl. Kim Wallace, Cpl. Adam Williams, Sgt. Amanda Johnson, Pvt. Emily Watson, and Capt. John Kim with three medics and Q's dog/wolf named spirit all got into a armored van capable of fitting all of them plus at least twelve more people comfortably. As they drove of the ship it started to take off back to HQ so no drones could place any "face suckers" eggs in the ship. It would take them ten minutes at the speed the were going to get to the hot zone and to the start of a new legend at the lost of a friend.


	2. Chapter 1

"Capt. Kim is we close enough to the important cargo?" asked the driver of the armored van -known as a bearcat- that they were driving in on the planet surface.

"Yes we are SSgt. Q we should have a visual soon." responded john who looked like a men that knows his fair share of battle having served since the beginning of the war he served with and lost brother and sisters in arms. (Picture Lt. Kim from gears of war)

"SSgt. Q permission to stay by the medic team in side the bearcat." asked Cpl. Williams looked at a specific nurse with a perverted leer. Q turns around while still driving and say "hell no" then went back to focusing on where he is going. They were pulling up into the city limits when Q stopped the van and gotten out everyone looked at him questioning when he turned pulled out his gloc22 pistol and shot a drone (_lowest ranking alien, runs on all-four, has long tail with knife like edge at the tip of the tail, colors are near midnight black or a lighter black_.) that was on top of the van. Once on the ground q proceeded to cut off the tail with his sword and attach it to his lower back, near the bottom of the spine when it connected he began to fall on his hands and knees while holding in his screams of pain. His team looked on as the tail combined with his spine making the tail his while changing its color from deep black to a shiner black and dark blue. After a few more seconds' q takes a deep breath and looks at his team.

"What the hell sir, why did you do that for!" shouted one of the female medics a private by the name of Emily sanders. (Black and Native American) Q then tells them this was part of his secondary mission from the president; he is to bring back a living piece of the aliens for further studying at least that is what they told him.

"Did the president tell you this himself?" asked Capt. Kim

"No sir. The vice president told me I was not suppose to tell anyone not even you Capt. Kim." q answered honestly as he began to climb a nearby building as he continued through his com link. _"Besides you guys are family and that is something I won't ever forget since_, 'blood is thicker than water'._"_ That was the last they heard before they went out to find the distressed convoy unit.

Sgt. Dave Conners was beside a medic named Steven Halls (male, white and Latino) a corporal on his first mission on the field and he nervous of what can go wrong. Conners looks over and begins to calm him down, "Cpl. Halls just calm down nothing is going to happen to you or anyone else so just focus on the task at hand understood." getting a shaky `y-yes s-sir.' he turns to Capt. Kim -who is now driving the bearcat- and asks an important question.

"Capt. Kim sir, why did SSgt. Q climb up that building instead of stay with us?" Conners asked as everyone gave the captain their full attention now. John just signed and parked the bearcat 200yards from the convoy location he turned and begin to explain the plan that the two of them came up with.

"ok the plan is simple yet dangerous, SSgt. Q is to gain their attention by taking out the lead alien while luring the rest toward him with bait," john stopped here to let the info sink in. "after he gets their attention we are to grab the targets and get back to the ship and take off." here he looked down in shame, "with or without the staff sergeant onboard." he finished as everyone looked at him like he is crazy for saying they would leave the staff sergeant behind.

MEANWHILE

Q was climbing the tower about ten miles out from the convoy watching out for the right time to strike, once he reached the top of the building he could accurately see the situation. The convoy was surrounded on three sides by drones, some warriors (_mid-level ranking class, they are bi-pedal, same weird xenomorph like head, around 6 feet tall, colors are usually mate grey or metallic black._), and one predalien (_third highest class in the alien hoard, a cross between alien and predator, around 7 or 8 feet tall overall height, head of a predator, have four arms, the second strongest only after the queen, only one known color and that is black.(side note is that all predalien have some form of tallies all across their bodies.)) _leading them beside a 100 gallon gas tank in the middle of the drones.

"Hey captain got the perfect shot when you hear a boom gun it toward the convoy I'll meet you at the extraction point. Over." q said

"_Copy that q will be ready when you hit it. Over." _replied john as every loaded up their weapons.

Q took a deep breath then said a prayer "may the lord that watches over me and my team guide us into a successful mission so every one can get home to their love ones in one living piece." with the prayer said he took aim with his Barret .50 cal. at the gas tank said "amen" and fired.

The explosion that happened killed a third of the aliens alone along with the predalien, while Capt. Kim and the team made a mad dash toward the convoy. Q opened a case that had the bait for aliens inside (imagine things that would attract reptiles and sharks combined and 50 times concentrated and you'll have the bait.) and threw a single piece down while slinging his sniper onto his back, and taking out his sword.

When the piece of bait hit the ground all the drones in the area came running for it and up the building he was on. At the same time the team had tried to grab the targets, four of the highest ranking officers behind the president, vice president, and the secretary of defense. Along side their five remaining bodyguards that had not been captured and were almost there when the ship that they came in on came falling out of the sky toward where q was fighting off the aliens on the building.

Q's point of view 

As I'm fighting off the aliens using my newly acquired tail and sword I hear something big falling from behind me, I turn around to see what is was only to see the ship falling toward me, the ship being on fire with drones here and there on it. I look at the ship then the aliens that were still coming up and I do the smartest thing I could think of.

I jumped.

When I got close enough to the side of the building I stabbed one drone in the face and it began a chain reaction because when I landed there were at least twenty dead drones underneath my combat boots. I began to run toward the bearcat to regroup I get the feeling something bad was about to happen.

Normal point of view

Dave (white), Cpl. Kim Wallace (female, White nationality), and Adam (Mexican), were holding out until all of the generals could get to the bear-cat, but they were cut off by a line of drones that would not let the generals threw their lines.

Sgt. Amanda Johnson (female, Spanish and Native American) along side Pvt. Emily Watson (female, black and white) was on the turret guns trying to keep the enemy away from the rear of the van. Capt. Kim was by the generals when he saw drones flying left and right and the sound of a battle cry, he turns around to see q running toward them as he stabs, cuts, cleave, and just decimates everything in his way. Q landed beside and began to tell the generals and their bodyguards what to do after seeing what shape they were in.

"Ok two bodyguards to each general, Capt. Kim you will be with the first general and his two bodyguards understood." as he is speaking everybody is getting in position, after getting the confirm from the captain he finishes the plan by saying "I'll be the last person to come over understand that when I get there we will have to call in a new ship to get us to safety." once everyone except for one general and his bodyguard were lined up when they got a clear shot to get to the bearcat safely they would all start running.

"Is everyone ready?" asked john as he was up front and center ready to move.

"Not every one sir, general akuma wont leave with out his son that was his other bodyguard." stated q "Where is he then?" q pointed to the third truck back and said "he is inside that truck sir."

"Damn we don't have time to stop over there with the bearcat we need to call in a ship or we will all die!" john stated not like leaving a person behind, as he was about to tell them to leave him general akuma ran toward the truck with q clearing the way for him all the way to the truck. John cursed and contacted q on his com-channel "Q what the hell are you doing breaking rank."

'_I apologies sir, but the general begged me not to leave his son so when you get the others to the bearcat I'll try to get us back there in time.' _here the static continued until he says something that gave the captain hope that they will make it out alive.

'_That I will promise you sir!' _that one sentence steeled john's nerves to get everyone of this team home safely even if it kills him!

"alright then but you better hurry up understood staff sergeant!" said john back over the com-link getting a _'crystal sir!' _as his response him and the other generals moved out toward the bearcat, 'good luck q'

With Q and general Akuma 

The duo was getting closer to the truck when they hear an angered roar coming about 50 yards to their left. Both turn to see a predalien running at them so they jumped forward in a roll to stop right in front of the truck with the injured bodyguard/son was at.

"Ryun can you here me are you still there son!" yelled general akuma as he was trying to get the door open. He hears coughing and the door is unlocked and out fell ryun with a broken leg. "Dad it hurt my leg real bad I don't think I can make the run there." he said holding his leg in pain.

"ROAR!" all three turn to see the predalien again looking for them q curses since ryun had a broken leg he couldn't jump, if him or the general carried him on their back the other would have to distract the predalien.

"That's it!" q said as he looked at the predalien more specifically the back of its neck above where the fifth vertebrae would be located at. "Lt. ryun can you still shoot your gun" getting a nod he proceeded to tell the plan, "look here's the idea I know how to kill that thing so can you two hold out until the bearcat gets here to get us?" getting a "yes" from both men he put his plan into effect to kill the predalien and get off this damn planet.

Q's point of view

This will be the dumbest thing I have done so far besides that one time I prank icesis.(shiver) will enough of that now "Hey ugly your queen was my bitch yesterday!" why did I shout that one!

Normal point of view

Everything was silent the aliens, his team, hell even his concessions was quite. All the females were thinking the same thing,

'It was nice knowing you q' while the males, except q, were thing something entirely different

'That a boy q, you made me proud to be called human' they had proud smiles on their face the predalien had one thought and one thought only,

'**kill the boy slowly and painfully!'** with that thought in mind the predalien ran right at q aiming at the one thing that makes him a man while q was running away from him shouting "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!" while running q made a sharp turn that made the angry alien trip over his on two feet giving q the opportunity to get on it's back and stab it rapidity in its neck.

"can you guy's hurry up over here!" q yelled that got them to snap out of their stupor everyone was already in the bearcat and were watching for some stupid ass reason when they could of got us by now.

"Sorry staff sergeant." they said as they pulled up q pushed one of the generals out of the driver seat saying "nobody drives this baby but me, john, and spirit." everyone looks at him odd about the last name when they feel like they were just boarded from the top. Q looks to see two warriors on top of the vehicle so he tells spirit to drive while he and Capt. Kim go up top to kill the warriors, john agrees and they both began to climb everyone else besides Conners were freaking out until they see the dog driving them using his own version of the steering wheel.

Conner deciding to speak up says, "You know I still don't know how he taught a dog to drive his van" there spirit turned around and barked at the corporal then went back to driving. Conner's just sighs saying "just like the staff sergeant." that at least put everyone at ease while up top some thing was happening.

On top of bearcat

"I think I saw the wrong alien!" shouted q looking at the juggernaut_ (forth highest ranking alien, about 9 feet tall when bi-pedal/ around 6 feet tall on all fours, normal xenomorph head, walks on all four or could be bi-pedal, has a short tail like drones around 4 feet in length, colors are black, dark grey, or a deep red.) _john just stares at him dumbly shouting "no shit Sherlock!"

"Why are all the high ranking aliens after four damn generals for any way?" Q shouted while also slashing at the juggernaut's arms keeping him away from john who was shooting it in the head.

"No clue Q lets just kill this thing!" q nodded to john's words as they fought it off of the van right before it fell off a drone jumped on the van from a building they were passing by, it aimed it's tail at john from behind but Q saw this and jumped behind john and took the hit for him to the right of his stomach. John saw this and shot the drone and then looked at q and the juggernaut, that was getting its bearings back, and made the ultimate decision.

"Q give me the bomb now!" demanded john as he knows what had to be done. Q was contemplating throwing him back into the bearcat but nodded knowing that it was the only way to kill a juggernaut was from the inside. Q gave john the bomb as he gave q his dog tags, "see you on the other side q and it's been an honor serving with you!" shouted john as he ran into the juggernaut's mouth. Q then stabbed the alien's eye and finally knocked it off.

"may you leave this life but gain eternal life with our lord in heaven," q sheds a tear as he see's the explosion "rest easy and we will unite another day amen." with that q bowed his head and was about to get back in the bearcat, when a predator ship choose the moment to drag them onboard.

Predator ship

All the predators _(bi-pedal aliens that have a head that is part squid part human in shape and form, skin color is slight green, have advance weapons, amazing hand to hand combat, high athleticism, and known to have both males and females specious no known other types.)_ had their plasma cannons attached to their shoulders ready to fire on them. Q can only say one thing about this situation.

"we just can't catch a break on this damn planet can we." he said on his knees with his arms raised everyone just sweat drops. They are all thinking, '_what a strange men._'


End file.
